Dark Crow Smiles
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: In a moment of weakness, Sebastian is trapped in the form of a Crow. Though when he's aided by a helpful young woman, things don't seem quite so dire. Sebastian/OC friendship, slight romance, and fluff. Future AU of canon events. (Originally posted on Deviantart as commissions.)
1. On the Wing

**On the Wing**

* * *

Alexiel was ready to go home. She was _beyond_ tired as the day proceeded to drag on. Time seemed to crawl by, as she tended to her work and dealt with her customers and coworkers. All she wanted to do was leave. . .

It wasn't that she didn't love her job, because she did. But the imbeciles seemed to be coming out of the woodwork, and the minutes were sticking together. Every second felt like twenty, and she found herself counting them all. Sadly it was days like this, that the woman questioned humanity as a whole. Surely if this was _all_ that the world had to offer, then her species was doomed.

 _No,_ she chided herself, as the day finally wound down. _I shouldn't be so cynical and dark. . . I just need to go home and recharge. . . Have some wine and draw something for myself for a change._ The more she thought about it, the better her plans sounded. _Oh, yes, just what the doctor ordered._

Finally after another hour, Alexiel was free. She shouldered her purse and gathered her things as fast as humanly possible, before she proceeded to make her way out of the building. It would've been horrid luck if she was caught on her way out and forced to stay longer. So she did her best to remain unnoticed as she retreated. She dashed as fast as she could without running, and felt her lips twist into a smile as she got her first glimpse of the sky. It was far later than she would have liked, but her schedule had been insane that week. Every day she'd come out of work long after the sun had set, and tonight was no exception. The stars weren't visible yet, but they were well on their way.

Alexiel slowed her pace as she spotted her car. As soon as she got in and drove away, her weekend would officially start and she'd be able to relax. She would be _free_ and not a moment too soon! Pajamas, boysenberry wine, and a date with her tablet. The list of what awaited her became a mantra in her head, as she fished her keys out of her pants pocket. At the thought of drawing, the woman felt a calmness begin to envelop her. Art, creation, relaxation: could anything be better?

Alexiel heard her own footsteps echo against the pavement as she cut through the line of cars that were still in the lot. She often parked a little ways off from the main building so she could get in a little bit of exercise. She believed in being as healthy as possible, in the areas she could manage.

Several more steps. . . Just as she was about to reach her car, something odd caught her eye. It was a flash of pure black in her peripheral, that made her stop mid-stride and double take. There on the ground in a tangled mass of midnight feathers, was the most magnificent bird. A crow.

It looked up at her with intelligent eyes and held perfectly still. Perhaps it was gauging her to see if she was a threat. Or perhaps it was too stunned to move. Either way, the woman mimicked its action. She stopped and became motionless, regarding the creature with warm, concerned eyes. She'd always loved crows, and this was by far the sleekest specimen she'd ever seen.

"Hello there," she greeted softly, making sure not to make any sudden movements as she slowly knelt down beside the bird. "What happened to you, sir? You're completely disheveled."

The crow eyed her as she addressed him, but still remained as still as a statue. Alexiel looked closer and saw that its wings were tucked under its body at uncomfortable angles. She couldn't see any external injuries, but her heart immediately went out to him. Poor fellow had probably crashed into a windshield and been stunned. It was a miracle he hadn't been run over by a car while he was grounded.

"You don't look very comfy, mister. How 'bout I help you? Can't just leave you here. . . You'll get crushed by a car if I do." Alexiel knew the crow couldn't reply, but it didn't stop her from talking to him. Animal's were far smarter than most people gave them credit for, and the respect she used for the crow came naturally. She'd always loved animals and birds, and she'd be damned if she let him sit there in pain or confusion.

Slowly, Alexiel lifted her hands and reached out to the crow. His feathers were as soft as they looked, fluffy and silken against her fingers and palm. She had anticipated him perhaps pecking at her, or in the very least being a bit startled. But the crow allowed her to lift it gently into her arms without a fuss, and visibly relaxed as she held him.

"Well aren't you a cuddle bug," Alexiel laughed to herself, shocked by the crow's willingness to be held. "Guess you don't see me as a threat then. That's a step in the right direction."

She once more began to walk to her car, going over her options in her head. She could try to take him to a vet, but it was late enough where she wasn't sure she could find somewhere that was open. And she sure as hell wasn't going to leave him to fend for himself. . . Then, she came to a decision.

As she gently laid the crow on her passenger seat, and wrapped him up in her jacket, she smiled. "There. Just sit tight. I'll take you to the vet tomorrow. Tonight you'll be _my_ guest."

The crow stared at her for a long moment, before it dipped it's head, as if agreeing.

"Good! It's all settled then."

As she started her car and drove as slowly as the law would allow, so as to not disturb her guest, Alexiel felt a bloom of happiness spread through her chest. Apparently, it wouldn't be a quiet weekend after all. . .

* * *

Alexiel hummed quietly as she finished washing the crow in her tub. To her lasting surprise, he'd actually enjoyed his bath. He hadn't made a sound since she'd found him, but he'd seemed almost _happy_ when she'd shampooed and rinsed him off. Now as she gingerly fluffed him dry with a huge towel, her humming turned into an actual song, though she didn't think twice about the words she was singing. She often sang late into the night when she was by herself, and with only the crow for company she felt quite at ease.

She picked up the newly dried crow, and loosely wrapped him in a blanket, before carrying him into her art-studio. Before his bath, she'd set up a place for him. She'd rigged a pillow in an alcove next to her art station, and now set him down upon it. Once she had tucked the blanket around him, she addressed him again, unknowingly raising her eyebrow as she spoke.

"So we've got you all clean and warm. There's water right there next to the pillow, _anddd-_ " She cut off as she placed several small nuts and pieces of fruit in front of him. " _And_ dinner if you're hungry. When it's bedtime I have a special box next to the window for you, so you'll have fresh air. . . Yeah, I don't think I forgot anything..."

When the crow proceeded to burrow deeper into the blanket, Alexiel grinned at him. Then she took her leave to go and grab her long awaited glass of wine. When she returned, she promptly sat down at her art station and began to sketch. For several minutes she merely warmed up, drawing whatever came to mind. She shuddered at her botched sketches before she continued to draw another. When the lines continued to fight her she snorted.

"Ughh, look at this piece of crap!" She laughed before lifting it to show to her guest. "Think it can be saved, mister?"

The crow looked at the sketch before cawing softly, making her smile widely. "Oh, so you found your voice. Good, you must be feeling a bit better. And I know, I know, _this_ is horrible. But not to worry, I'm going to start over and make it better."

And she did, this time opting to draw a lovely lady in a victorian ball gown. As she finished the sketch (with the crow's approval) she continued to do deeper lines and finally began coloring and shading. Each step of the drawing, she took the time to ask the crow his opinion on her work. He'd either remain silent or caw at her, and she took it to mean a respective yes or no.

Finally as it grew late, Alexiel started to sing again, enjoying her art and the music she sang along with. Now as she colored and shared each step with the Crow, she found herself serenading him with a set playlist of songs. Though she chose one song in particular.

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night~ Take these broken wings and learn to fly~_ " She winked at him before continuing to the next phrase. " _All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise~_ "

A Beatles song, how fitting! She chortled softly as she finished, and was met by a long stare from her guest. "Oh c'mon! It couldn't have been _that_ bad! Was it?"

The crow was still for a time, before it leaned out of the blanket and gently nudged her hand with its beak. Apparently he was trying to assure her that he'd enjoyed the singing, in his own simple way. Alexiel let her fingers caress the top of his soft head, before she glanced at the clock. It was well after midnight and she was beat.

"Well it's bedtime, Sir Crow. You ready?"

When he cawed, she lifted him up and carried him into her bedroom. Once she'd settled him in the makeshift box-bed beneath her open window, she changed into her pjs and turned out the lights. As she settled deep into her pillows, she called out half-asleep, "Goodnight, mister. Sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite."

* * *

It was almost 11 am when Alexiel awoke the next morning. She stretched and moaned as she rolled over, before her memory of the night before returned.

"Good morning, Sir Crow. Did you sleep-" she cut off as she was met with an empty box.

Alexiel's eyes scanned about the room as she momentarily panicked, before she remembered she'd closed her bedroom door before falling asleep. The only place her guest could have gone was out the window. Alexiel rose and looked out into the late morning. There was no sign of her crow. The only proof that remained was a single black feather that she found lying atop the blanket he'd burrowed in.

A sense of bittersweetness washed over the woman as she picked up the feather. She would put it in a place of honor in her art studio to remember her friend. And everytime she looked at it, she'd think of him and smile. Alexiel would miss her beautiful _Sir Crow_ , though she wished him the best no matter where he was.

After taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed for the day, Alexiel left her bedroom and slowly made her way down the hallway to her kitchen. She smiled thoughtfully as she began to hum _Blackbird_ to herself... Though she nearly fell over from fright when a deeper voice from within the kitchen began to hum along with her. . .

* * *

Alexiel barely had time to comprehend what was happening, as she rounded the corner. There standing in the center of the kitchen, was a strange man that she had never seen before. He was quite tall and lithe, dressed impeccably in a suit of the finest materials, and with hair that any woman would be jealous of. His mouth was turned up into a closed lipped smile, while his eyes, the shade of a well aged wine, shone with amusement, as he regarded the stunned woman before him. Before Alexiel could react, he dipped into a low bow, his gloved hand going to rest upon his chest as he did so.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Alexiel. I trust that you slept well? You went to bed quite late last night. . . I hope I did not wake you?"

Alexiel fought to speak, but nothing came out. She was too shocked to say much of anything, let alone use coherent words. There was a _stranger_ in her house! Though _how_ he'd gotten in was a mystery. She knew she'd had the deadbolt on, and she would have woken up if he'd climbed through her open window. How had he broken in without her _hearing_ him!? . . . As she tried to think of what to do, the man in question seemed to read her mind. His smile became softer as he rose from his low bow.

"Please, milady, you needn't be afraid. I have no intention of harming you. I did not break into your fine home, if that is your line of thought, nor did I have any mischief on the mind." He paused before adding, "If milady will recall, it was she _herself_ that invited me to make myself at home before she fell asleep last night."

Alexiel blinked slowly, while her eyebrow arched. "We've _never_ met. So I'm pretty sure I didn't invite you into my home..."

His lips finally parted, showing perfect white teeth. "Oh, but we _have_ met, milady. You were the proper hostess, pampering and feeding me, asking for my opinions on your work… And wishing me a good night after tucking me into that sweet little bed you put together."

Alexiel felt her mouth go dry. He was perfectly explaining what she'd done with the Crow last night. . . But surely that was nonsense. He must have been watching her or something…

"Look, I don't know _how_ you got in here, or _why_ you decided to break into my house, but I want you to leave-"

The man effectively cut her off with a look. . . a look that changed from wine red to a bright _glowing_ magenta. He continued to smile, before silently holding his hand out to her. Alexiel glanced down, and before her eyes, a midnight black feather transformed from pure shadows in the palm of his hand. As he proffered the feather to her, Alexiel's heart skipped a beat.

"The crow. . . that was _you?"_

The man chuckled softly, as his eyes returned to their normal wine red. "Milady finally understands."

Alexiel felt the plushness of the feather against her skin. It was real, and he'd made it.. . She felt more than a little crazy, as she stared at the man who was _also_ a crow. . . Though perhaps it wasn't so insane after all. The world was chuck full of wonders and the unexplainable. It actually made sense that she'd run into something otherworldly at least once in her life. . .

"I think I need to sit down," Alexiel said, laughing somewhat breathily.

"Milady?" The man seemed concerned, his brow drawing into a line.

"I'm fine, and I believe you. . . It's just _a lot_ to take in."

The man nodded his understanding. "Then by all means rest. I was just preparing some tea for milady's pleasure. If you care to wait in the drawing room, I shall bring it presently."

"Sure. That would be nice."

He moved back to where he had been brewing tea in her Pewter Teapot, his attention solely on his task again. While Alexiel turned and walked into the living room that was adjacent to the kitchen, and slumped down onto the couch. For a moment she merely thought back on all the events from the previous night, cataloguing them. Now looking back, she was relieved that she never baby talked animals, otherwise she'd have been even more embarrassed facing her _guest_.

After a minute more, the man entered the living room, with a single tea cup and saucer in hand. As he gave her the tea he said, "Milady had many different kinds of tea in her pantry. I hope she does not mind that I took the liberty of making a choice on her behalf."

"Not at all." Alexiel said just before she took her first sip. As the familiar taste wafted through her mouth, she smiled. "Green tea and pomegranate. . . You brewed my favorite. Thank you, Sir Crow."

His mouth quirked at the title she gave him, but he didn't comment on it. Instead he bowed again. "I assure milady, the pleasure is all mine."

Alexiel gestured for him to take the seat beside her on the couch, and after a breath he obliged. Once he was seated and Alexiel had taken another sip of her tea, the crow spoke.

"I must confess, Milady Alexiel has a sublime voice. May I ask what song you sang last night? The one pertaining to the blackbird?"

Alexiel coughed for a moment, choking on tea and her embarrassment before she replied. "It's called _Blackbird_ , it's by the Beatles… Look I'm sorry I sang your ear off last night. . . If I'd known I wouldn't have bothered you."

"Please Miss, there is no need for apologies. I quite enjoyed it." He granted her another smile, making her blush despite herself. "It is not often that a beautiful lady serenades me, while waiting on my every need. It was an experience I shan't soon forget."

"That makes two of us," Alexiel snorted. "It's not everyday you save a crow in a parking lot and then find out he's actually a _man_."

"I had hoped to break that news to you gently, but you awoke before I had anticipated." He shrugged, lifting a playful eyebrow. "I hope it wasn't a bad experience for milady?"

Alexiel's blush grew deeper but she played it off. "Nah, I had fun last night. I'm glad you didn't fly off without saying goodbye. . . Though I am at a loss of why you waited for me to wake up. You must have something you wanted to say to me. Otherwise you would have just left and kept your secret intact."

He seemed amused, cocking his head to the side. " _Hmm._ As insightful as you are beautiful."

"Uhhh, I wouldn't go that far-" Alexiel shook her head, beyond flustered. "It's just being able to change from crow to man seems like a huge secret. . . I guess I'm wondering _why_ you let me in on it?"

"You seem capable of keeping it safe, so I did not see a need to hide." He watched her, as if able to see into her very soul. She fought not to squirm in her seat, instead opting to take another sip of her tea. "Besides," he continued, "I had a matter of business to discuss with milady, which made it impossible to leave."

"What do you mean by business, Sir Crow?"

"Milady aided me when I was out of sorts. A debt is owed and I always settle such matters promptly."

"You don't owe me anything. I was glad to help." Alexiel stopped when the Crow reached out to take her free hand into his own. He met her gaze unblinkingly and with purpose.

"I will not hear otherwise, my dear. I shall owe you a debt until the day you choose to claim it. But you needn't make your request now. I know that a woman of your intellectual stature will obviously need time to consider all her options. There is no timelimit." The Crow's wine colored eyes danced as he continued. "Whenever milady should decide what she would like, no matter how outlandish or impossible, merely say my name with your request in mind and I shall come."

"But you never gave me your name. I've just been calling you _Mister_ and _Sir."_ Alexiel said with a bashful smile.

"It's just as well. I am currently in between names. . . But 'Sir Crow' should work as well for our purposes as any other title would." The crow winked at her, making her eyes go wide.

"Well, I don't think I'll ever need to ask you for anything, but I appreciate it." Alexiel squeezed his hand gratefully. "You really made my weekend, you know. I'm glad that I got to meet you, and that you're alright."

"Only due to milady's gentle administrations." He returned cordially, then moved closer to her on the couch. Before Alexiel could think of saying a word, he had leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. His lips were as soft as his feathers had been, and he ended up lingering as he kissed her. As he finally pulled away he flashed her an amused smirk.

"W-What was that for?" Alexiel asked.

"A promise to return when you call… and a sign of gratitude for your sweetness," he divulged, before brushing his gloved finger against her cheek. "Farewell, Miss Alexiel, until we meet _again_."

Then, in a cloud of dark feathers and shadows, the Crow disappeared, leaving a stunned Alexiel in his wake. For some time she sat in shock, as she tried to process what had happened, before she erupted into deep giggles.

"Well _Damn!"_ She sniggered as she picked up one of the many feathers that now littered her living room. As she turned over the midnight black feather in her hand, she couldn't help but smile. It had been the weirdest 24 hours of her life, but Alexiel was far from complaining.

 _Take care of yourself, Sir Crow,_ Alexiel thought as she resumed drinking her now cold tea. _Until we meet again._


	2. Dark Crow Smiles

**Dark Crow Smiles**

* * *

Humans: such intriguing creatures one and all. Often times more apt to break or bend, but still unwilling to give up. Through storms of all sorts, they would rise up and try to better themselves; save for the more twisted lot who craved something other than enlightenment or love. They were never-ending and he had learned it all too well. Even the ones who he had _consumed_ over the years, still lingered within him, as individual and emotional as they'd ever been in life.

" _ **Oh, what tangled webs you weave,"**_ the demon thought as he flew over Southern California in the form of a crow. " _ **Scrambling day in and day out for what little scraps this world will afford you. Never ceasing your ambitions, nor stopping to judge the reality that surrounds you. Humans. . . So hopeful, so eager to believe in something greater or more profound. . . And despite all the time that I have spent among them, watching, listening,**_ _ **remembering**_ _ **, they still have the unique ability to surprise me. . ."**_

It wasn't to say that he didn't _understand_ human motivations, for he did. . . But from time to time, a human would stand above the rest and capture his attention. They would keep him guessing, making his assumptions of mortals precarious at best. . . All it took was one human to make him dubious. One human to make him question the whole species. One mere little mortal to show him that humans didn't always fit into their proper molds.

" _ **Like Mistress Alexandra."**_ The thought came to him unbidden, and he pondered at it.

Alexandra: the first human in nearly a century to capture his interest. Though he had noticed she went by the moniker of Alexiel with most of her friends and family members. Perhaps she had decided to go by 'Alexiel' to be noticeable in the crowd. . . Not that she needed to. The woman was already as unique as they came. She was naturally pretty, intelligent beyond her years, and not one to mince words or actions- _and_ was inherently loving and kind-hearted. She had helped him when he was truly vulnerable, and she hadn't asked for anything in return. . . She'd even shown true concern for his well-being, when he'd been in crow form. It was refreshing, if not unexpected. No one had cared for him... not since his last contract had concluded.

He had been flying without a care, mere hours before Alexiel had found him on that fateful evening. He'd been scouting for potential contracts, gliding over a nicer part of the city, when he'd been ambushed and forced out of the sky.

In recent years, the Angels had been more aggressive in their efforts to wipe out the demon hordes. They had begun killing or trapping as many of his kind as they possibly could. And for more time than most could fathom, he had successfully eluded the Angelic Squadrons. But that night they had been laying in wait for him. They had attacked him from all sides, and he had been injured in the scrap. Eventually he'd escaped the Angels by pure skill and evasive measures. Though one had damaged his wings and he had plummeted to the earth in a swirl of black feathers and hellfire.

Once he had hit the asphalt, he'd hidden in a human parking lot, beneath a parked car until the Angels had grown weary of their search. The demon, still in crow form, had been dazed and when the car he was under pulled away, he had feared what would come. . . But then the woman (his _Alexiel)_ had appeared and taken him to safety, cuddling him and cleaning him while he healed.

The crow now thought back on it with a smile. Mistress Alexandra was truly a wonder. It had been several months since he'd said his goodbyes to her, and still she had not called to him. She hadn't requested anything from him. . . Perhaps she never would. He knew she was far too smart to enter into an official contract with him, but still. . . a demon could _hope_.

It was all a new experience for the Crow. He had never been in a human's debt before, for he had always been five steps ahead of any given situation. . . But somehow, this little human. . . this _Alexiel_ had known just when to swoop in and save him.

The artistically driven lady weighed heavily in the demon's mind as he flew above, watching her day after day. He stayed close as she drove to work, ran errands, and spent time with friends, honing his senses to the subtleties of her nature and the meaning behind her words.

She really was quite the endearing thing. . . With her off-kilter views and humor, and the occasional quirks. He found himself more and more enraptured by her spirit. No one in a hundred years had made him question himself so much. . . No one since _Ciel Phantomhive. . ._

But if Alexiel ever got around to asking him for a favor, what would she want? What secret longing did she hold in her heart? What dream would she wish for him to fulfil? Only time would tell. . .

So the demon watched over her in the form of a crow and waited. Eventually Miss Alexandra would call to him, and he would be ready. Whatever she would ask, he would deliver. He would wipe the slate clean, or so he told himself.

* * *

It was two weeks later that she finally called to him. . . It was faint, but he heard it clearly. A whisper at the back of her mind, as she wept in her car. _Sir Crow . . . Sir Crow. . ._ She called to him in a moment of darkness, grasping for any sanity or relief, and he heeded her.

She had pulled over to the side of the road, and appeared to be having a painful fit. Though at a glance the demon knew better. It _wasn't_ a normal fit. After eons of watching and dealing with humans, the Crow knew enough about mortal ailments where he could have been a surgeon or specialist in his own right. Now was no exception, as he diagnosed her symptoms in seconds.

His little human was plagued by Hemiplegic Migraines. Courtesy of her DNA. A rather nasty and horrifying condition, with no cure.

As Alexiel suffered through her migraine, he felt her fear and her pain as if they were his own, and he counted the minutes. He would have appeared right when she called to him, but the demon held himself back. He doubted she would wish to have an audience when she was so helpless and fragile. So he _waited_. And when her attack ended after an hour or so, he made his move.

With a simple thought he was in the car, perched on her passenger seat. He stayed in his crow form, sitting quietly until she noticed he was there. Taking a shaky breath, she finally met his unblinking gaze. She looked like a ghost; prominent dark circles were visible against her deathly pale skin as she openly cried.

"...Sir Crow..." she whispered, as she leaned back against her seat. Her fatigue was obvious, as she tried her best to smile at him through her tears. "...You came."

" _ **Yes. Because you wished it to be so."**_ His unnatural reply echoed through the car, though the crow's mouth never moved.

The bird stared at her, as he stretched his midnight wing to rest on her lap. If he had been in his human form, his hand would have been holding hers, but she didn't need a human. She needed a _crow_.

Alexiel's smile grew as she gently laid her hand atop his wing. Then she surprised him, as she reached over and picked him up. The woman held him gingerly, as she hugged him to her chest and pet his silken feathers with her clammy fingers. He could feel her heartbeat flipping in her chest, and it took him a moment to recover his thoughts.

"I think I know what I want from you," she murmured. "I didn't mean to call you so randomly. . . Not when I was like this. . . But now that you're here, I feel relieved."

The demon who looked like a crow, nuzzled into the woman, making her sigh. If he could comfort her in a moment of weakness, he would do so without hesitation. It was only fair, after she had saved him from the Angels.

Alexiel was quiet as she pet him, save for a soft intake of breath that left her mouth as he rubbed his head against the underside of her chin. Then time blended, as the woman and bird enjoyed one another's company.

* * *

An hour later, Alexiel was more herself. Though she was still pale and looked tired, she was more stable. She carefully placed the bird on the seat beside her, before turning her questioning dark eyes on the Crow thoughtfully.

"Sir Crow. . .Would you be willing to walk with me? To that bench over there?" She pointed outside of the passenger window to a deserted bench perhaps ten feet from the car.

" _ **Whatever milady would like. I am at her service."**_

Alexiel snorted as she opened her door and got out. "Stop that."

She swayed for a moment, though was able to catch herself before she could tip over. Within the space of a second, the crow who had been perched on her car seat, had transformed into the familiar figure of a man. In a single breath he was at her side, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her standing. His touch was gentle, but firm enough to help her stay upright. In his human form, the Crow towered over Alexiel, though she didn't seem to be intimidated in the slightest as she accepted his help.

"Milady, are you quite alright?"

"I told you to stop that."

"I must beg my lady's pardon. I fear I don't understand…"

"Stop calling me _Milady_ or _Mistress._ " Alexiel clarified with a raised brow. "You don't _serve_ _me_ , Crow. The titles are too lofty. They don't fit. _However_ , you can call me by my _name._ I think it's a pretty good one, all things considered."

"Remind me which name you care to be addressed by?" His voice was tinged with humor as they began to walk around the car and towards the bench. "I recall you using several."

"What preference do you have, Crow?" she shot back, raising three of her fingers to tick them off. "Alexiel, Alex, or Alexandra. Take your pick. Just no _milady."_

When he was silent, Alexiel sighed heavily, raising her hand to her temple. "...Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. . . I'm worn out after my migraine. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's quite alright," he said, squeezing her side with his fingers, as he helped her sit on the graying-green bench. "I do not take offense easily. Nor do I mind using names instead of titles… I fear old habits die hard, but I shall endeavor to remember, _Alexandra."_

Alexiel turned her head to flash him a somewhat tired grin, though it was genuine. "Trust you to pick my full name, Sir Crow. . . . You make it sound so elegant."

"An elegant name for an elegant woman," he agreed coyly, making her pale skin light with the hint of a blush. Good, he was relieved to see some color back in her cheeks, even if it only lasted for a moment.

"You tend to flatter me, Crow. You don't have to do that, you know."

"I am aware. I do so without guile, my dear. You may take it anyway you see fit." He smiled as he gracefully took the seat beside her, before he wrapped his long arm about her shaking shoulders. He knew she was cold, so he chose to remedy it. Somehow, she fit into the depths of his coat, tucked in the crook of his side. He would have taken off his coat and given it to her, but somehow he knew she'd object.

"Woah. . . No boundaries, huh?" she breathed with a startled laugh, though she didn't hesitate to snuggle deeper into the coat. Her boldness made him chuckle.

"None whatsoever, my dear Alexandra. I can't have you freeze to death, after you went to all the trouble of calling me."

At the reminder of _why_ he had appeared out of thin air, Alexiel grew quiet. The demon regarded her pretty face with unblinking wine red eyes and waited patiently. He knew she would speak her mind in her own time, so he did nothing to rush her. Instead, he merely enjoyed her human frailty as the minutes ticked by. . . Until finally she was ready.

Tentatively Alexiel spoke, looking out towards the street instead of meeting his transfixed gaze. "I could ask you for anything, right? . . . No matter how impossible or outlandish?"

"I gave you my word and I meant it," he encouraged lightly. "No request is too invasive or preposterous. No hope too unseemly, or height unachievable. Ask and it shall be done."

"But what would it cost me?"

The demon's brow raised quizzically, his mouth turning up at the corners. His smirk was undeniable. "Whatever do you mean, my dear? Why should a cost be involved?"

Alexiel lifted her own eyebrow to match his. "Well after your last visit, I had time to consider our conversation. I realized that you said you were in between names. . . That gave me the impression that to _give_ you a name would be a special thing. Perhaps even a _powerful_ thing. And the fact that you want to grant me a wish. . . It made me realize _what_ _you_ _are."_

Internally he was purring, but externally he never gave the game away. "And just _what_ am I?"

Alexiel was still for a time, obviously looking for the best way to answer him. "... There's an old story that came to mind when I first met you. . ."

"Oh?" Boldly, he reached out a gloved finger to trace the line of her face. She shivered under his touch but didn't pull away. "Do tell, my dear. I do so _love_ a good tale."

"There was once a Hussar, a _Soldier_ traveling home from war," she began. "He was kind and fair, and due to his generous spirit he earned special gifts from people he met on his journey homeward. He then came upon a deserted castle that had been ransacked by Devils. He challenged them to games, saying if they lost, they would have to leave the palace and never return. And if _he_ lost, they would get his soul. So they played games all night and the Soldier won time and time again, using those magical gifts he was given in his travels. So when the Devils fled at the break of dawn, the Soldier caught one and made him swear to serve him. The Devil agreed and left his cloven hoof with the Soldier as a token to remember his promise. . ." As she spoke, Alexiel became lost to the story, though her eyes never left the Crow's.

"Years later, the Soldier called upon his Devil to save his sick child from death. The Devil did as he was bid, and took back his hoof and flew away, his promise kept." Alexiel stopped, her dark eyes undaunted as her story came to a conclusion. Purposefully, she reached into her pants pocket and brought out the Crow feather that he had left behind, in remembrance of his own promise to her. "If I'm wrong, then I'm wrong. . . But I don't think I am, Sir Crow."

The demon was silent for the longest of moments, though the expression on his handsome face showed that he was impressed. He had underestimated the woman, and he found himself beyond pleased at her insight.

"Normally I would. . . collect a _token_ in exchange for granting a request. But you already gave such a token when you cared for me. I shan't take anything from you in return. You have my word."

"Your word?" At her hesitation his grin grew almost feral.

"You truly are a lady worthy of my time. . . I would not suffer a fool to hold my favor. And you impress with every step. So allow me to give you true assurance of my intentions…" The Crow leaned down so that his lips were brushing against the woman's ear. Then, he whispered a single word, making her eyes grow wide.

When he pulled away, their eyes met again.

"Y-Your name?"

"Yes," he clarified. "My _true_ name. Very few have ever had the privilege of knowing it. I trust you will keep it safe for me."

"But true names have power," Alexiel stuttered, making him click his tongue.

"Precisely, my dear. Which means if I were ever to go back on the promise I made you, you would have a means of freeing yourself." His eyes shifted from wine red to glowing magenta, before he purred, "A name for a name. A debt to be repaid, with no demonic strings attached. Now tell me what you wish for, Alexandra and it will be so."

Alexiel shivered again as she considered her options.. "...You know, everything that I am is all _here_." She gestured to her temple, and by extension her brain. "No matter the body or the materials I was born with, _this_ -my brain, my _mind_ \- is what I am." She stopped as a look of dread crossed her face. Her eyes grew infinitely sad as she continued. "And sometimes, despite my best efforts, my mind doesn't work. . . . I'm still happy with myself, and I know it's not my fault. It's just genetics. . . But something is still _wrong._ And I get lost and I forget that I'm okay. . . When it gets bad, the one thing I want is. . . Is to _know_ that I'm alright. . . To be assured that I'll make it through. . . the way a friend would tell me so. . ."

As she drew silent, the demon's eyes twinkled with an unknown emotion. "...Miss Alexandra. . . Are you asking me to be your friend?"

"W-Well. . . . _Yes_ , I think I am. As dumb as that sounds." Alexiel hid her head in her hands, as the demon chuckled. He could feel her embarrassment, and it thrilled him.

"What an unorthodox human you are, my dear," the Crow said with an air of whimsy, his voice flowing with humor and something else unspoken. "I offer you the world at your feet, and all you would ask of me is friendship and the occasional comforting conversation. . ." He laughed as he leaned down to place a kiss to Alexiel's forehead, wine eyes surprisingly soft. "How could I refuse such a trifle? Your wish is my command, Alexandra. Until the day you no longer have need of me."

"You might be in it for the long haul," Alexiel warned. "Friendship isn't easy."

"Then so be it," he said as he pulled her closer into his side, sharing a smile with his beautiful little human. "If I couldn't do this much, what kind of Crow would I be~?"


	3. Crow's Masquerade

**Crow's Masquerade**

* * *

The work day was almost over, and Alexiel found herself counting down the minutes. After finishing her scheduled tasks and all her extra projects, she had nothing left to do. Being speedy and efficient was sometimes a curse…

The woman checked her phone several times, hoping for something to dissuade her boredom. Between longing glances out the large window near her desk, she texted several of her friends. Though when she received simple one word replies, she got frustrated and proceeded to put her cell away. She scrambled to find anything to do that was work related, and was failing miserably, when she heard a gentle knocking at her office door.

A startled smile rose to capture her lips, as the woman looked to her doorway. Standing at the threshold of her office, was her own personal demon. And it appeared he came bearing gifts…

In one hand he held a thermos (no doubt housing home-brewed sweet tea), while the other showcased a bouquet of marigolds and forget me nots. The demon himself was dressed in stylish, if not casual clothing: simple pair of black jeans, a t-shirt, and a striped pullover. His claret eyes were playful, while his lips turned up into a teasing little smile.

It had been several months since 'Sir Crow' had agreed to be Alexiel's friend. Since then he'd started showing up at the most random times. He'd even taken to spending the night on occasion, and making her breakfast or late dinners when he did so.

So Alexiel had encouraged him to be more casual and make himself comfortable. Judging from his current clothing, it seemed he'd finally taken her advice to heart.

"Crow?" Her voice cracked with surprise as she shot up from her chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, of course~" His tone suggested that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Placing the thermos and flowers down on her desk, he smirked. "Come now, don't act so innocent. You wished for someone to talk to. I simply came to oblige."

Alexiel worried her bottom lip, as the demon stared at her tranquilly. "Oh… You didn't have to do that… I didn't mean to call you out of the blue. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No bother at all, my dear." He waved a gloveless, black nailed hand for emphasis before his eyes scrunched playfully. "If I couldn't save my 'bestie' from such horrific tedium, what kind of Crow would I be?"

Alexiel cracked up at his use of the word 'bestie', knowing without being told, that he'd never said the word before in his life. His wine colored eyes shone with his own amusement as they shared a laugh. He'd barely been there a minute and he'd already cheered her up immensely. Twas a job well done; but then again he was always one to get _results_.

"Good to see you, _bestie._ " She snorted, shaking her head, while proffering him a empty chair. "Did you come to offer pearls of wisdom, or did you just want to see me?"

He accepted the invitation to sit gracefully, crossing his legs as he sat. "If I said it was a case of _both_ would you believe me?"

"Maybe. You _are_ a man of hidden depths."

They shared a loaded look, both finding dark humor in the unspoken truth of his character. He was indeed a man of hidden depths… among other things.

"So, shall we discuss designs? Or is my dearest Alexandra busy?" His eyes danced, as he already knew she had nothing left to do.

"Designs?" Her brow rose, and his immediately mimicked it.

"Oh yes~!" His voice was so chipper and light, that it instantly made her wary. "I came to discuss a project with you. A work order, if you will. Seeing as you had nothing left on your docket for today."

"...You're aware that we only make baby clothes, right?"

"Yes, I was well aware~" he bounced his brows before reaching into his jacket pocket. "I have a special _little one_ that needs to be clothed. So I came to speak with the best in the business."

Alexiel scoffed at his high praise, while the demon placed a single piece of paper before her. As her eyes glided over the picture her dimples appeared and she did her best not to giggle.

"Your little one needs a onesie, huh?"

"Oh yes." He kept a straight face, despite the fact that his request was ridiculous.

"Who is this for?" Alexiel wondered as she glanced between him and the picture.

For the briefest of seconds his beautiful wine eyes flashed to glowing magenta as he winked at her. "As if you had to ask, my dear. You know perfectly well~"

He was right. The design was a dead give away. The picture sported the design for a glittery black onesie with the words: **Simply One Hell of a Bird** in fancy red script. It was a lovely idea, though it was clear he'd never wear it, even _when_ he took on his Crow form.

Alexiel rolled her eyes but indulged him, and they passed the remainder of the hour discussing and placing an order for the onesie. As they finished, Alexiel was happy to see that her workday was officially over.

"You have perfect timing, Crow. I'll give you that."

"One does try, my dear."

By now, Alexiel had drained the thermos of the exquisite tea it had housed, and the demon took it back. Then, the woman grabbed her flowers and purse and they left the building together.

"Are you coming with me, Crow? Or do you have somewhere to be?"

He seemed to consider, as if he was listening to a thousand wordless voices, before he shook his raven head. "No, I have no pressing engagements. I can stay with you as long as you need... That is, unless you would prefer to be alone?"

"Nope, I like your company, honey. We always have fun, and you help me feel better," Alexiel replied, as she got into her car. "You seriously never have to leave unless you _want_ to."

"Such honesty, such _cheek_." The demon flashed her a pleased smirk. "Be careful, Alexandra. If you flatter a demon too much he shall never wish to leave."

He chuckled deeply at her shocked expression, before he climbed into the passenger seat. Then they drove off with Alexiel's tunes blaring and the windows down.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner and a long conversation, the demon and woman sat in Alexiel's studio. Though instead of drawing like she normally did, tonight she had brought out her knitting. To her profound delight, her _bestie_ had joined her. They now sat, side by side, knitting away at their respective projects, chatting to pass the time.

Sir Crow was faster than she was, but even with his current speed, she was sure that he was holding back for her benefit. He could have finished his sweater in no time at all, but instead he savored the process and bonded with her. It was a subtle gesture on his part, but to her it made all the difference in the world.

After about two hours of this, Alexiel was brought out of her thoughts by her phone beeping. She put down the scarf she was working on and checked her cell. A new email had popped up in her inbox. With apparent interest, she opened it and skimmed the text. The notice was all too familiar and as she read it her dark eyes grew misty with nostalgia.

The demon watched the transformation quietly, before his curiosity got the better of him. "My, my~ You're practically _aglow_ , my dear." When she nodded, he stared at her pointedly. "What could possibly make you light up with so much luminosity?"

Alexiel was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts before she replied, "I just got a notification for the Labyrinth Masquerade."

"Labyrinth Masquerade?"

"Yeah. It was originally made in honor of the 80's movie _Labyrinth_. They hold it in L.A. every year."

He regarded her for a breath, wine eyes studying her intently. "What exactly does this masquerade entail?"

Alexiel beamed at him. "Oh, it's glamorous costumes, dancing, refreshments, entertainment: all based on the Fae and anything otherworldly." He listened to her explanation curiously and didn't interrupt as she continued.

"A bunch of renaissance faire brats put it on. It's a convention of sorts, kinda like comic con but solely in a ball setting. There's also a hookah lounge on the roof, circus performers, singers, group acts and activities, and meet and greets with fellow cosplayers. It's a very fun gathering, all things considered. Though any excuse to dress up and dance the night away is welcome in my book."

"This Masquerade means a great deal to you, doesn't it?" The observation was tinted with an emotion that Alexiel couldn't place. His unwavering attention made her stomach flip, as she shrugged.

"Yeah, but I might be biased, seeing as I've been a sucker for _Labyrinth_ most of my life. It's one of my favorite movies. And it really is an incredible atmosphere. The level of creativity put into the event is insane. I always have a good time when I go."

The demon considered for a time, before asking slyly, "If that is the case, might I assume you have plans to take part in the festivities this year?"

"Oh! Well… _Umm_..." Alexiel sputtered. "I _would_ but I don't have anyone to go with this year. And L.A. isn't exactly a city I enjoy being alone in."

The wine gaze twinkled as the demon cocked his head to the side. It was something he did when a particular sort of thought struck him; a tell of sorts. And Alexiel felt apprehension hit her solidly in the chest as he spoke.

"Hmm. Would you be opposed to going to the ball with _me_ then?"

Alexiel was delighted and it showed clearly. "Is that an official offer from a demon?"

"Oh yes~" he hummed, winking at her as he purposely resumed knitting. "It's non-binding though, perfectly harmless… Though I cannot promise the same for anyone else attending…. I am rather _famished_."

Alexiel stared at him for a moment, before she snorted and returned to her scarf. Then after a period of idle chatter she thanked him.

"Thanks for offering to be my escort, Crow. . . It'll be nice to have a partner for the Masque."

"It is my pleasure, Alexandra." He smirked. "After all, what are _friends_ for?"

* * *

It was exactly four days later that Alexiel came home from work to find a surprise waiting on her bed. It was laid out perfectly, with not a crinkle or crease to be had. Though at first, all she could make out was a mass of luscious midnight black material.

As her eyes focused, she noticed that a note had been strategically placed atop the dress. After gawking at the stunning garment on her bed for quite some time, the woman picked up the note and began to read the elegantly scrawled text.

 _ **My dearest Alexandra,**_

 _ **Since our discussion the other night I have done some research of my own. It would seem that the Masquerade is a formal affair, so I took the liberty of preparing your gown for the evening. It was made specifically with you in mind, and I do believe it will suit your darker tastes. I hope you will do me the honor of wearing it to the ball. Or if you'd prefer something else, please allow me to replace this one. It would be unseemly to have my partner scrambling for her attire the week of the affair.**_

 _ **To milady's everlasting health and happiness,**_

 _ **~ Crow**_

Alexiel finished reading the note and returned to staring at the dress splayed across her bed. With cautious fingers, she reached out and felt the fabric. She quickly discovered it wasn't an ordinary dress.

The base consisted of black silk, while the majority of the gown was made from feathers. _His_ feathers. Alexiel marveled at how soft and sumptuous it was, before she lifted it up for closer inspection. It was difficult to tell where the silk ended and the feathers began. But she didn't linger on it for too long.

It was a beautifully cut dress, with one shoulder bared and the other flared up like the tips of a bird's wing. It was full length and would surely hug her ankles when she wore it. But as she tried it on several minutes later, Alexiel was pleased to note that it fit her perfectly. It seemed that Crow knew her measurements and height intimately… The thought made her worry, but that would be a conversation for another day.

Looking in her mirror she was awed at how the gown complimented her features. She would be the belle of the ball, thanks to Crow.

She found herself counting down the days until the Masquerade. And the morning of, Alexiel thought she'd die of excitement. . .

* * *

"Miss Alexandra? … Are you ready?"

Alexiel smirked as she continued with her finishing touches. Trust Crow to arrive at her house before the designated time. Lucky for him she'd gotten a head start.

"Be out in a minute, Crow!"

"No rush, my dear. I was merely curious if we were on schedule." Then after a brief pause. "Are you in need of any assistance?"

"Nope!" Then she muttered under her breath, "Silly bird."

" _I heard that~"_ he chorused light. She cleared her throat and did her best not to laugh. He really could be a humorous sort when the mood took him.

Alexiel quickly finished setting the last bit of black dust on her arms and hands. After glazing it onto her skin, she was sure it would stay until she scrubbed it off. Pleased with her handwork, she left her bathroom.

Walking down the long hallway and into her living room, she found Crow waiting. His back was to her, but even with the lack of a full view, Alexiel felt her mouth go dry.

The demon was dressed in an ensemble to match hers. An elegant royal suit made up of his own midnight feathers, though she noticed that instead of black silk, claret red shimmered against the sea of midnight to mirror his eyes.

As he turned to greet her with a closed lipped smile, she realized that the design of the suit was familiar… When the truth hit her, her lips spread into a grin that nearly split her face.

"Oh Crow!… You _didn't!?"_

"I beg your pardon?" He played innocent, but it was clear he enjoyed her reaction.

She rushed forward in her enthusiasm, sizing up his costume with an artist's eye. "You _are!_ You're cosplaying as _Jareth! The_ Goblin King!?"

"I do not _cosplay_ , as you very well know." When she continued to oogle his attire he continued rather coyly. "Though I _may_ have taken the liberty of mimicking several _details_ of Mr. Bowie's costumes from the film in question."

"Oh you mimicked alright!" Alexiel agreed. "It's almost identical to the Goblin King's outfit at the end of the movie! Though I can see where you added your own flair. . . . Gosh, it turned out gorgeous!"

"You are too kind." He dipped into a low bow, before he in turn regarded his partner. "Now, let us have a look at you, my dear…"

The demon raised an appreciative brow, as he twirled her. When the skirt fanned out and Alexiel blew him a kiss, he openly admired the dress and the woman who wore it. "You are ravishing, my dear! A proper vision!" He spun her a final time, before exclaiming mildy, "You will have no choice but to stay close to me, if you do not want the men swarming you."

"Oh, stop _that!"_ She swatted his arm, blushing. "No one is swarming _anyone._ And if they do it'll be because of the _gown_ , not the potato wearing it."

He sighed dramatically, raising a glove hand to his temple. "Lucifer give me strength… You truly don't see yourself properly, do you? You are a _beauty_. . . And I shall be fighting off your suitors all evening."

Alexiel stared at him blankly before shaking her coiffed head. "Says the pretty boy."

That stopped the theatrics cold.

"Pretty boy?" he sniffed. "How dare you."

Alexiel snorted as she wrapped her arm in his. "I'm sorry, Crow. But it's true. Everyone's going to stare at you. You're handsome and you're wearing a Jareth cosplay. . . That's bound to turn some heads."

As they walked out to Alexiel's car he patted her hand that held his. "Let them observe all they like. But unless they wish to form a contract, I have no use for them. My dance card is already full."

When he glanced at her through his lashes, Alexiel blushed bright red and ducked her head. And on the drive there, Crow was amused several times at her flustered state.

* * *

As they entered the venue an hour later, Alexiel felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest. The Millennium Biltmore Hotel was unparalleled, with lavish Venetian architecture and the glorious throngs of Masque revellers. As soon as she and Crow had entered the building, it felt as if they'd been transported into another realm.

All around, people passed them, sporting bright assortments of Faery attributes. Though other creatures existed in the twilight lights just as happily. From the goblins and trolls who passed with their prosthetic noses and chins, the genteel tea fairies and royal courtiers, to the dragons and changelings. Here at the Labyrinth Masquerade there was a place for everything and everyone, and Alexiel felt a familiar joy settle in her heart. The creativity and otherworldly aspects of the setting made her feel as if she'd entered her own personal fairytale. . . And the demon on her arm definitely helped add to the ethereal quality in leaps and bounds.

For a time they merely wandered the great corridors, taking in the splendor. And as they had predicted, the two were stopped quite a few times by admirers. Alexiel had expected Crow to be an instant favorite, but was quite shocked when a fair few asked her for pictures and commented on her gown. Every time it happened, she or Crow would have a moment of smug satisfaction before carrying on their way.

One such encounter left Alexiel quite breathless, as a man who looked exactly like Bucky Barnes dressed as a Kitsune, called her 'milady fair', flashed her a wide smile, and popped a large kiss on her cheek. He'd disappeared into the crowd in a dashing flash of earthy brown and cream. Alexiel stood in complete shock as her demon escort chuckled at her embarrassment.

"It seems I am not the only gentleman who wishes to call you his _lady…"_

"Shut it, Crow. You've gotten hit on more than me."

"Perhaps," he crooned. "But I don't recall being as _ruffled_ as ' _ **milady'**_."

Alexiel waved her hands about before she snapped and pointed a black-sooted finger at him. "Listen here, demon: the only reason I was flustered was because he looked like Sebastian Stan! I swear it was his doppelganger or the actor in disguise!"

Sir Crow chortled before he wrapped a comforting hand about her waist, drawing her into his side. "Indeed, my dear. Perhaps we can find him later, so you can return the favor of a kiss~"

"Laugh it up, Crow. Next time a tea fairy comes after you I'm not going to offer protection."

"Oh, heavens," he drawled. "Whatever shall a demon do? Not the tea fairies, I beg you!"

Alexiel grumbled at his sass, but very quickly returned to her peaceful demeanor as he smiled at her.

After watching several circus performers do daring feats, they made their way towards the great ballroom. As they walked, Alexiel studied the costumes and people they passed eagerly… When a flash of violet and pearl white caught her eye, the woman felt a tingle run down her spine, but couldn't fathom _why._

"Woah… Dude took his cosplay to a whole 'nother level."

Crow shifted his wine gaze languidly. "Who, dearest?" Though as Alexiel pointed out the cosplayer who'd caught her attention, the languid air disappeared.

The demon became absolutely rigid as he glanced to and fro. His grip on Alexiel became tighter as he cut towards the far wall of the corridor and picked up their pace. "Come this way now, Alexandra. Don't dawdle."

"What-?"

She didn't have time to finish her thought, as the demon nearly dragged her into the ballroom. For several minutes, he stared at the door they'd come through, before he relaxed a bit and offered her an innocent smile. "Now then, would the lady crow care to dance?"

"Uhh-uhh, honey." She shook her head. "You don't get to brush aside the stint of paranoia. What just happened?"

"It is nothing to concern yourself over, my dear. I merely viewed something _unpleasant_ and wished to cleanse my palate."

"Unpleasant? … You wouldn't be referring to that guy in the white suit would you?"

He stared at her blankly before sighing. "I fear you are too observant for your own good."

"You wouldn't be my bestie if I wasn't," she said, making him smile.

"Indeed." He glanced momentarily at the dancing couples that spun in the center of the massive ballroom. "Since you aren't ready to dance, would you care for some refreshment instead?"

"That would be lovely, Crow." When she turned to walk to one of the many refreshment tables, he stopped her with a hand at her wrist.

"Please, allow me. It would be unseemly to let my partner go on my behalf."

"Old fashioned to a fault, huh Crow?" Alexiel shook her head before leaning up on tiptoe and hugging her escort, catching him by surprise. "Thank you for coming with me tonight. You've already made it memorable beyond imagining. And after we have some refreshments, you can claim that dance if you still want to."

Wine red eyes met soft brown, and the demon ran his thumb across the woman's chin. The gesture was affectionate and warm, as he offered her a genuine little smile. "I shall look forward to it."

Then without another word, he disappeared into the crowd and Alexiel was left on her own.

Now that Crow was gone, she paid closer attention to her surroundings, and more importantly the song that was being played. As the familiar tune of the _Autumn Dream Waltz_ began to surge over the ballroom, Alexiel felt a longing to dance. It _was_ her favorite waltz, and surely her partner would understand…

Without preamble the woman began to dance by herself. She waltzed happily on her own, twirling and stepping in time with the music, with her hands stretched out into the proper forms. For a moment she closed her eyes, delighted in the feel of turning, and the power of the music flowing over her. . . But before she could fully finish the turn, a hand had snaked across her waist and pulled her close. Firm fingers captured hers, as they finished the turn together.

"Quicker than expected, Crow. What about the refreshments? Did you ditch the tea fairies already?" Alexiel teased.

"Tell me his name, child." The voice was unfamiliar as it answered her quip, and her eyes snapped open.

It wasn't Sir Crow who was dancing with her, but the white clad man from earlier. He was breathtakingly handsome, with pale white hair to match his suit, and eyes the shade of a violet heaven. . .

 _Wait. Violet_ _heaven_ _,_ Alexiel thought. For several seconds she deliberated, before she reached a private understanding.

There was a reason Crow had acted so strangely after seeing this man. But there was only one thing that a demon had to worry about. And that was, its natural _opposite_.

This handsome man, this vision in white… was an **Angel** _._

"Sorry," she replied evenly, pushing her dread down into the pits of her stomach. "It's not my name to give. You'll have to ask him, if you really want to know."

"You obviously don't know the danger. Tell me before it's too late." His voice was a deep rolling baritone, full of light and promise, but Alexiel didn't feel moved by it.

When she didn't respond further he grew agitated though his voice never raised above a polite murmur. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't know _who_ you are, but I am aware of _what_ you are."

"You can see the truth?" He seemed hesitant, but his eyes bored into her.

"... You're an Angel. Right?"

When he nodded, Alexiel felt anxiety rise up in her chest. It took all her mental stamina not to pull her hand from his and turn tail. Somehow she managed to keep her cool.

Holy intervention was the last thing she wanted, but if she could stomach having a demon as a friend, she would have to handle an upset angel. It was only fair.

He seemed pleased with her recognition, as he drew her towards the middle of the ballroom. He held her close enough where their chests almost touched. If she breathed any deeper they would…

"Then heed me, child of man," he whispered in her ear. "Be wary of the company you keep. That creature you protect will break you before you can blink."

"I know very well the company I keep." She couldn't help the annoyance that crept into her tone. "Crow and I are good friends. I'm safe."

"You are not!" He stopped them mid-stride, as the other couples glided about them. "You don't know what he is."

"You mean that he's a demon?" Alexiel stated it firmly, making the Angel stare at her in bewilderment.

"You _know_ what he is? … Don't tell me you've signed a contract with the filthy vermin?"

"No, I'm good."

His brow rose skeptically. "He's not trying to devour your soul? Then why is the beast with you?"

"We have a different arrangement, no souls involved. We owe each other."

The violet gaze shifted into one of contempt, as he was put on his guard. "Then you're helping him lure souls. Damning other humans to a fate worse than death. Is that what you want?"

"Seriously, dude?" Alexiel scowled at him. "Of course I don't want that. But he was going to go after souls no matter what, with or without me. I just brought him to L.A."

He seemed horrified by her indifference, as his grip on her waist tightened almost painfully. Alexiel saw the sorrow of his expression and felt his fear for her, and it made her anger dissipate. Sighing, she squeezed his hand that held hers, shocking him further.

As he glanced down at their joined hands she moved to calm him. "Look, I know you're just trying to help me, and I appreciate that. But I'm the only one who gets to decide who I spend my time with and _why._ You don't know the whole story."

He looked ready to interject, but she continued kindly. "It's not your fault. You can't help your point of view, considering the two of you were created to be enemies. You're an Angel and he's a Demon. I _get_ it. You hate him and he hates you right back… But _I_ get to choose. And I don't hate either of you."

The Angel was silent for a drawn breath, before he shook his head in defeat. "You talk as if he's a unwanted pet, instead of a creature of darkness."

"No," she interjected. "I have no illusions of what he is. But I know that he's earned my trust and friendship, _despite_ what he is. I don't pass judgement."

He stared into her very soul in that moment, and whatever he saw there gave him pause. He seemed sadly resigned as he looked upon her, and his grip relaxed. . . And in the millisecond he loosened his hold, a new set of hands lifted Alexiel into a spiraling arc and pulled her away.

As she was set down on the floor again, the woman looked up into familiar wine red eyes, and felt her Crow wrap a protective arm about her. When he was sure she was safe, the demon turned his attentions back to the angel who was staring at them.

"Forgive me for cutting in unannounced," he said with false civility. "But I don't care for the likes of a _Dominion_ Angel touching what's _mine."_

"You have not laid your foul mark on her, demon. She told me as much," came the stony reply.

Sir Crow's lips drew up into a horrible smile, and for a moment Alexiel saw his inner darkness clearly. "Perhaps not with a seal, but she is my charge. And if you insist on oppressing her, I shall have no choice but to take steps against you."

The Angel glared at him, his loathing palpable, before recoiling. The violet eyes were cold and calculating as the _Dominion_ turned his attention back to Alexiel. He dipped his head to her respectfully.

"I will not cause a scene here for your sake, human." Then with a flash of pure fury he sneered at the Crow. "But that does not mean this will stand, beast. I will be seeing you again."

"Call on me anytime," Crow returned snidely with a wolfish grin. "I will enjoy showing you the full range of my _beastliness_."

The Angel snarled at the taunt, before offering a final grimace to Alexiel. Then he vanished into thin air, in a small spark of bright white light. Several of the nearby revellers exclaimed at the 'magic show' before continuing to dance.

"Alexandra? He didn't hurt you, did he?" For once Crow sounded concerned, and Alexiel immediately turned around to embrace him. He returned the hug promptly, as his hand rested at the back of her head gently.

Her heart was up in her throat for a moment, before she was able to speak.

"No, I'm not hurt… He just wanted to talk." Then after a breath, "He wanted to know your name."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," she answered honestly. "Your name is yours to give and mine to keep."

For a minute he was still. Then, above her the woman felt the slim figure of her guardian begin to shake. She soon realized he was _laughing_. When she looked up at his handsome face, the wine eyes were dancing with something akin to pride.

"It would appear I choose well, when I selected the bearer of my true name," he purred between his laughter. "You kept my secret under the pressure of a minor deity. . . But how could I expect anything less from my Alexandra."

She was flustered but answered him truthfully. "We're friends, Crow. I'd never do anything to hurt you intentionally."

"Nor I you, dearest _Alexiel,_ " he said warmly, surprising her with the genuine expression he flashed her. It was the same look he'd given her the day she'd made her request that they be friends. That look that spoke of something deeper; something hopeful and perhaps eager.

Then, before Alexiel could say another word, he'd swept her up and kissed her affectionately. As he smiled against her lips, he twirled her away from him, breaking the contact almost as quickly as he'd placed it.

"Now, my dear," he crooned playfully, as he cradled her waist. "I do believe a waltz is owed~"

As they waltzed about the ballroom floor, Alexiel slowly regained her happier demeanor from before, though the threat from earlier never left completely. And when they had danced for several songs, the woman flashed her partner a wily smile.

"Now," she teased, as she copied Crow's earlier statement with a raised brow. "I do believe refreshments were promised~"

Crow tipped his head back and laughed, as he held her close. "Well played, my dear. Well played~"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this newest installment! Thanks for reading, my dears!

 _ **~Lyn**_


	4. Dark Lordship

**Dark Lordship**

* * *

Ever since the night of the Labyrinthe Ball, Alexiel had been on edge. After all, it wasn't everyday that a mere mortal got to dance with a Demon _and_ an Angel in the same night…

The Dominion Angel's threat had lingered, hovering over the woman's head, waiting to drop. Nothing had happened since then, but Alexiel knew that it was only a matter of time. _.._ And Sir Crow was being absolutely _no_ help at all.

Whenever Alexiel had broached the subject of Angels, the Demon had given her that infuriating, tight-lipped smile of his and immediately changed the topic of conversation.

Finally, after days of botched attempts, she had lost her temper.

"Damnit, Crow! I just want to _understand!"_ The outburst wasn't loud, but caught the demon's full attention. Crow had cooked her dinner before they'd decided to go out for an early evening stroll. Now, while walking side by side, the demon stopped mid-stride and turned his stunning wine red eyes to appraise his companion.

"There is nothing to understand, my dear." His tone was flippant, and it made her even more angry than before. "The haloed buffoon danced with you and I cut in. _End of story_."

"That's not true, Crow." Alexiel shook her head, and fought to rein in her temper. "I get it. You don't want to talk about it. You don't want to think about the aforementioned buffoon. But I _need_ to know what I'm up against."

He scowled, eyes sparking with annoyance. "There is nothing for you to go up against, Alexandra. Your whole conversation with him had little to no meaning. He blew hot air... and it would seem you ate up every word…"

Alexiel's mouth dropped open in disbelief, as she clenched her fists. She loved Crow, but sometimes he was utterly impossible!

" _Dude,_ he _threatened_ me because of our friendship. That's more than 'hot air' when he's a celestial being! I think the fact that I'm on an Angel's radar warrants more than a two word discussion!"

Sir Crow stared at her for a time, before he began to walk once more, leaving her behind. "You are the companion I chose, Alexandra. I bequeathed to you the secret of my true name. And as such, I will protect you from any who would mean to do you harm. . ." He glanced over his shoulder with an unreadable expression. "But that means you must trust me to do just _that_ … I think you should take the time to consider if my companionship is something you truly desire… And if trusting my judgement is enough."

Alexiel felt her heart sink as he continued to walk away, and then disappeared up into the sky as he transformed into his bird form. The woman stared up at the heavens for quite some time, considering the demon's words, before she walked back home.

When Alexiel arrived back at her condo, she'd made up her mind. She adored Crow and didn't regret their friendship, but that didn't mean she could live without answers. She had a feeling that Crow would protect her from almost any threat the Dominion Angel could make, but it didn't make her feel any better about the situation. She was an inquisitive sort, and only solid answers would satisfy her anxious mind.

Locking her door behind her, Alexiel got to work. She would research all she could about Angels and gain as much insight as possible. But first she needed to find the proper tools…. As she pulled up a list of libraries in her nearby vicinity, the woman grew more resigned with her task.

" _I'm sorry, Crow… But if you can't give me answers, I'll find them on my own."_

* * *

Two days later on her day off of work, Alexiel found herself walking through the doors of an old Spanish Mission. The library housed within was ancient and carried countless religious manuscripts and books, some copies, some original. But all invaluable for her needs.

She'd called ahead and was now escorted to the far side of the mission. The grounds were preserved and cared for by a full time caretaker, but not another soul could be seen. The mission might as well have been deserted for how quiet and secluded it was.

As they walked the length of the courtyard, Alexiel was able to see the tower that rose above the library, and marveled at the beautiful structure. She wasn't exactly comfortable with her surroundings due to the history behind it, but she would have been lying if she didn't admit her interest and admiration for the Mission. She would love to come here again someday, when she could take the time to properly enjoy the historical value.

Alexiel politely listened to her guide's instructions, before she was seated at a table in between the countless shelves and left alone to read. There was no electricity in the mission, so candles offered the only light, save for the flickers of sunlight that peeked through the small windows. It was truly an indescribable atmosphere: that of an ancient place of learning. The air was musty with the age of the manuscripts, and it made Alexiel smile despite herself.

She immediately began to research all the texts she could find about the Heavenly Hosts. She grew lost to the innumerable texts she found, and soon minutes turned to hours. It was hard work sifting through the documents and tomes, but Alexiel made do. Between consulting her phone for loose Latin translations and her ability to speak and read Spanish, she was able to garner some valuable information.

Crow had referred to the Angel as a 'Dominion'. So she had searched for that title and had finally found a decent description, as well as several related stories of Dominion Angels.

"The _Dominions_ or _Dominations_ ," Alexiel read, "are a presumed hierarchy of celestial beings. Otherwise referred to as ' _Lordships_ '. The Dominions regulate the duties of lower angels. It is only with extreme rarity that the angelic lords make themselves physically known to humans."

" _So why did he take the trouble to visit me?"_ Alexiel wondered, frowning as she read on.

"The Dominions are believed to look like divinely beautiful humans with a pair of feathered wings, much like the common representation of angels. But they may be distinguished from other groups by wielding orbs of light fastened to the heads of their scepters or on the pommel of their swords."

Alexiel didn't recall seeing a sword or scepter, but it didn't mean the Dominion she'd met hadn't been carrying one. . . But why had he singled her out? Sure, he wanted to know Crow's true name, but surely that wouldn't warrant a special visit to a human…. Unless Sir Crow was a bigger deal than he'd originally let on.

If a Lordship Angel wished to know Crow's name, he must have been an important foe…

Alexiel brushed off the sinking feeling in her gut, as she continued to read several narratives about Dominions. From all counts, it seemed you were either extremely blessed or extremely unlucky if you encountered one…

"I think I fit into the second category…" Alexiel ran a hand through her dark hair, as she tried to digest all she'd learned. Then she stretched and glanced out one of the windows. To her surprise, it was dark outside. How long had she been in the library? Surely the caretaker would have come to escort her out if it was that late?

Alexiel tidied up the table and the documents she'd been looking at before she stood up, preparing to leave. . . But just as she did, the library was submerged in darkness. Alexiel jumped at the sudden change, before her rational mind took over. " _It's just the candles…A window probably got left open somewhere and the wind blew them out."_

Feeling better about the suddenly dark library, Alexiel was just about to pull out her phone and use it for light, when something caught her peripheral vision. The woman turned her head to get a better look and froze in her tracks.

It was a pure white flicker of light in the dark. It started as a tiny circle that hovered in the air, before it began to grow in size and pulsate. Alexiel watched silently, as it expanded until she had to cover her eyes from the intensity of the light.

Then as the light dimmed enough for her to look again, she felt her heart flip.

There, standing in the center of the library, was a man dressed in glowing white robes. Gorgeous, pearl draped wings spread about his shoulders and back, marking him for a divine being. . . But his face was all _wrong._. . Instead of peaceful features, the Angel's face was twisted up into pure outrage; his nose was scrunched up as if he smelled a foul odor, while his eyes blazed a wrathful violet hue.

At first Alexiel thought it was same Angel she had encountered at the Labyrinthe Ball. But upon closer inspection, it was obvious this was a different Dominion. . . But how on earth had two separate Dominion Angels seen fit to seek her out?

Alexiel stared for what felt like a lifetime before the cold, violet eyes landed on her. She didn't realize she had stopped breathing until the Angel spoke.

" _ **Wretched**_ **child of man!"** he spat, pointing at her with a bold, glowing finger. " **I have seen your heart and the company you keep! You are** _ **unfit**_ **to enter this hallowed ground! You are** **unclean!** **You are tainted by loathsome sin and corruption! The darkness has** **stained** **you! The shadows gnaw away at your immortal soul, and you** _ **allow**_ **it!"**

Alexiel had begun to shake as he yelled, taking an involuntary step away. She found herself unable to speak, knowing that the Angel probably wouldn't listen to her. Her words would be empty excuses to him, probably making him all the more angry. If his expression was anything to go by, he already saw her as little more than scum.

" **You walk alongside DEMONS and FIENDS! THE FILTH OF THE EARTH! DAMNED,** _ **GROTESQUE**_ **ABOMINATIONS!"** As the Angel roared the library began to shake, and Alexiel held onto the table she stood beside to keep from falling over.

The Angel's glowing form began to smolder with white flames, and books began to float around him. They circled the air at a terrifying speed, and Alexiel felt her heart drop to the soles of her feet. But she was unable to move as pure terror held her place.

The Angel stared at her, as the white flames crackled to and fro and the books zoomed in the air. The eyes were void of anything but disgust, as he held out his hand to Alexiel. He beckoned to her pointedly, but the woman was unmoving, causing the Angel to close his eyes as if in pain.

" **A disease plagues you, child,"** he murmured darkly, raising what looked to be a pure ball of crystal white light. " **But I shall save you from it. Come to me and I shall help ease your way."**

Alexiel's eyes grew ever wider as she realized what he was implying. _Cleansing…. Ease her way. . . Diseased…_

In that terrible moment, Alexiel understood with perfect clarity.

This Lordship Angel wasn't just after Crow's name. . .

…. He was after her _life._

Alexiel immediately took another step away, fighting to get her whole body to recover from her shock and move. When she stepped away instead of moving towards him, the Angel's face grew even harder, as if she'd betrayed him personally.

" **Your lack of cooperation is disturbing."** The Angel grimaced, before the ball of light in his hand began to expand into a long rod. At the tip of the spear he now held, the ball of light continued to glow, and the Angel shook his head. " **But I shall cleanse you, child. By** _ **any**_ **means necessary…"**

Then, a pair of a massive, feathery white wings erupted from the Angel's back. The room was hailed in feathers, as the Dominion stretched his arms wide. One grazed Alexiel's upper arm before implanting in the book shelf behind her. For a breath the woman merely stared at the feather, before looking down at the place the feather had touched her.

A river of blood trickled from the cut, and Alexiel gripped the wound. It didn't hurt, but from the way the blood had covered the sleeve of her sweater it was clear that it was a serious injury.

The Angel offered a dark smile as he viewed her bleeding arm, and Alexiel finally found control of her body. Without a second of delay, she sprinted towards the exit, but was pelted by several of the tomes that flew through the air.

The Angel laughed at her attempt to flee, and glanced towards the door, closing it with nothing more than a gesture. " **You cannot escape your reckoning, human. You should be thanking me for taking the time to save you, instead of running like the ungrateful wretch that you are."**

Alexiel looked around rapidly, trying to spot another way out of the library. The windows were too small to climb through, so that wasn't an option… Her dark eyes scanned the entire library, before she spotted another doorway. She had no idea where it led, but anything was better than being murdered, so she made a mad dash for it. Though this time she did her best to hide her attempt, seeming to run at random.

The Angel watched her with annoyance, as more books and feathers rained down upon her. Another feather cut her cheek, but she paid no attention to the slice in her face. She had to get out of here; the rest could wait!

" _Crow! Help me! Please!"_ The unspoken cry wasn't intentional, but Alexiel didn't regret it. If she could just hold out long enough for Crow to come, she'd be safe. But until then, she'd have to play for time and not let the Angel catch her. . . .

She continued to zig-zag through the countless shelves, dodging feathers and books, until the door was only a foot or so away. The angry snarls of the Angel spurred her to go faster. Heart racing, Alexiel dove for the door and entered. It was dark but the woman ran headlong into the shadows.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was able to make out what appeared to be a storage room for the library. It had quite a few large bookcases and more than a handful of bins. There was another door on the far side of the room; she tried to open it, but found that it was nothing more than a utility closet. The only other exit to the room, other than how she came in, was a staircase that led upward. Perhaps the staircase led up to the tower that she'd seen when she'd arrived at the mission? . . . Whatever the case, she opted that the staircase should be her very last option for escape. It wouldn't do to get caught on the roof, or in a tower with a pissed off Angel…

So, she scanned the room for a window or another door. And just as she realized that there was nowhere to go but the staircase and the way she'd come, the library went silent.

Without thinking Alexiel quickly skidded out of sight, pressing her back to one of the shelves. They were thick, so the width was larger than she was, thankfully.

After several seconds, Alexiel heard the storage door creak open, and held her breath. Silently, she peeked around the side of the shelf, and spotted the Dominion slowly stalking through the first aisle of bookcases.

" **You cannot hide, child. Not from me…"**

Alexiel continued to hold her breath, before she slowly inhaled as quietly as possible. Then she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a clicking sound to her right. She glanced around the corner again, and saw the Angel drawing closer. And all the while, he tapped the edge of his angelic spear against the bins and shelves.

" **If you pray, I shall make it a quick end, little one."** His voice was taunting, and Alexiel placed a hand firmly against her mouth to keep her breathing muffled. Then she slowly inched around the far end of the shelf, keeping low, as the Angel entered the second aisle of bookcases. " **Do you really think you can escape? I am a celestial being, and you are an idiotic meat sack. The odds are hardly in your favor."**

Alexiel cleared the other side of the shelf, just as the Angel appeared in the spot she'd originally been. The dragging sound of his spear against the floor made a frightened shiver run down her spine, and it took all her effort to keep moving quietly and not break out into a mad dash for the door. But if she ran, he'd catch her for sure. She had to distract him somehow….

Then, as she spotted a large pipe on the ground beside her, a plan came to mind. Carefully Alexiel reached into her pants pocket. She fingered around before she found her chapstick and pulled it out. She weighed it carefully in her palm, before she gauged the distance between herself and the utility closet. If she could time this well enough, she might have a chance to get out of the library alive.

There was only a single shelf left between herself and the Dominion. Now was the time for action!

Alexiel threw her chapstick into the utility closet, and heard it hit the floor clearly in the nearly silent room. The Angel's head snapped in the direction of the sound, and she heard him laugh. He strode towards the closet with his spear raised.

" **A closet? Have you utterly no imagination?"**

Alexiel crept up behind him on silent feet, the piece of pipe in her hand. She watched the Dominion's back as he peered inside the closet, and hoped that her plan would be a success.

Before she could second guess her sanity, Alexiel took the last step towards the Angel and pushed him as hard as she could. If he had been expecting the attack, she wouldn't have been able to make him budge. But luckily he was confident enough to be relaxed.

Alexiel had put all her strength into shoving the Angel, and to her relief, he fell into the closet. The woman's chest heaved painfully, as she slammed the door shut behind him and jammed the piece of pipe against the handle.

She could hear him in the closet, barking with laughter, though this time it resounded ferociously. " **You would dare to push an Angel? And try to trap him in a dingy closet? I see there truly is no light left in you."**

Alexiel rushed back towards the door to the library, but as soon as she reached for the handle it burst into white flames. Then, the rest of the door sparked and set alight. Alexiel covered her eyes at the bright assault, before she glanced back and saw the closet door begin to burn as well.

The Angel's laughter mixed with the crackling of the flames, and Alexiel realized there was only one place left to go.

With all her remaining energy, Alexiel sprinted towards the staircase and began to climb. Never in her life had she taken stairs so fast. She took two at a time, gasping for breath as she ran up the flight of steps. She could hear the closet door burst and knew she'd only have moments until the Angel was chasing her again.

Her legs protested as she pushed them past her normal exertion, but she kept going. Until she reached yet another door. She flung it wide and entered into the evening air. She closed it behind her before rushing towards the edge of the tower. It was a small space that didn't warrant much movement or a way off the roof safely.

Alexiel checked each side of the tower, but found that there wasn't anywhere else to run or a place to climb down. She was cornered. There was nowhere left to hide.

Alexiel stood in the center of the open-air tower, before she closed her eyes. Crow hadn't come. No one was going to save her. . . She was at the Angel's mercy. But somehow she doubted he had any.

" _I can't run anymore,"_ Alexiel thought, as she heard the familiar scraping sound of the spear. " _I have to face him. . . I have to be strong."_

" **If your intention was to mislead me, you failed miserably. Your blood let me know exactly where you were."** It was true enough. Alexiel's arm had been dripping blood since it'd been cut, and a ruby red trail had followed her every step. . .

Alexiel opened her eyes just in time to see the Dominion Angel open the door and enter the tower. He glanced at her, as if waiting for another attempt at an attack, before he spread his wings, blocking the door from her sight.

Alexiel stood firm, holding her wounded arm to prevent more bleeding, as she faced the Angel with all the courage she could muster.

"I know you followed my blood. . . I'm done running." Her voice was surprisingly strong for how scared she was, and she met the violet gaze without blinking. "I don't know what I've done to inspire such hatred in you. . . All I did was love another creature enough to help it. If that's a sin, then I guess I'm guilty. That's all I did! I cared for and loved another person! Isn't that what He wants?" Alexiel gestured towards the sky, as she spoke.

The Angel stared at her for a breath, before he shook his head, holding his temple with clear astonishment. He glared at her, making the blood freeze in her veins, but she didn't run. Instead she continued to hold her ground and fought not to cringe when he drew closer.

" **You truly believe that don't you, human? That because you love him, it will all work out in the end? You've told yourself that he isn't an unclean monster- a dreg from Hell. But you are** _ **delusional**_ **."**

"I've never pretended he was something other than a demon. But I didn't judge him for it." Alexiel stopped as the violet eyes grew positively glacial.

" **So that excuses you?"** The Angel sneered again. " **Such pathetic creatures, you Children of Adam; apt to trust in things that make you feel useful and wanted. . . So the Demon's dark deeds don't concern you, as long as it isn't** **your** **soul he devours? You happily turn a blind eye to the dark, as long as you can bask in the light? Is that it?"**

Alexiel barely had time to blink, let alone answer, before the Angel's spear was hovering at her neck. It pressed into her flesh, but didn't break the skin, though it could have cut through her like butter if the Angel had wished it.

Alexiel tried her best to stay calm as the Dominion drew closer to her, but her legs shook, betraying her. When he was within reach, he reached out and grabbed her wounded arm, making her hiss in pain.

He was easily two heads taller than her, but leaned down close enough so that they shared the same air. His nose almost touched hers as he openly accused her. " **You are so polluted by sin that you cannot see the error of your ways,"** he whispered. " **I** _ **pity**_ **you, human. I pity your kind, for your weakness and inability to comprehend simple commands. What the Almighty Father sees in you, I shall never understand."**

His fingers gripped her damaged arm like a vice, as he dragged her towards the edge of the roof. She panicked and tried to pry his fingers loose, but it was in vain. Alexiel tried to stop their progression towards the ledge, but was unable to do anything. He was stronger than her, and she was exhausted from all the running she'd done, and all the blood she'd lost.

Finally, they stood at the edge of the tower, and he smiled at her. " **You needn't struggle any longer, child… Rest well, knowing you have been** **saved** **."**

Then as she struggled and cried out, the Dominion dangled Alexiel over the edge of the tower and let go of her arm.

Alexiel's heart raced up into her throat as she was met by open air, and began to plummet towards the courtyard of the mission. She screamed as she tumbled through the sky, grasping for anything to stop her descent. She could see the Lordship, poised upon the ledge of the tower, watching her.

Alexiel closed her eyes as she waited to meet the ground. No solid thoughts came, as she prepared to die. Only sadness and the feeling of her heart trying to beat out of her chest.

. . . Until she heard someone calling her name, frantic and deep on the wind.

"ALEXANDRA!"

A second later, a pair of strong arms caught her firmly, and the rushing wind ceased. Slowly, Alexiel's dark eyes opened, and tears immediately formed.

" _I thought I was going to die alone…. But you came."_

" _ **I will always come for you, my Alexandra."**_ As the familiar voice spoke in her mind, Alexiel saw the emotion in the wine colored eyes, as he cradled her gently.

Sir Crow landed in the courtyard, still holding her, and for a moment he regarded her. Her cheek and arm leaked little rivers of blood, and she was incredibly pale.

"Can you stand, dearest one?" Crow asked tenderly, his voice comforting and low.

Alexiel nodded. "I…. I think so?"

Carefully, Crow set Alexiel down upon the ground. When she immediately collapsed, he caught her and sat her down. With affectionate fingers, he brushed the hair from her face, before kissing her forehead. Alexiel heard the Dominion roar furiously as the demon pulled away.

"May I ask a favor, my dear?"

"W-What is it?"

"No matter what you might hear, may I ask you to keep your eyes closed or averted?" When she stared at him, Crow added, "I fear you've already suffered a great shock this evening… I would hate to add to that suffering with visions of my true form."

Alexiel was silent for a moment, before she nodded her agreement. Sir Crow flashed her a gentle smile, before he jumped high into the air to meet the Angel.

As Crow landed atop the tower, Alexiel could hear the Angel address him. " **The Filth of the Pit dares to face me?"**

"I do," Crow said darkly, his tone calm but threatening. "It was an inevitability from the moment you put my charge in danger."

" **You are arrogant beyond your status, Demon!"**

Crow laughed heartily, as his eyes flashed an otherworldly magenta. "Funny. I was just about to say the same for you. Though arrogant isn't quite right, is it? I think _cowardly_ suits you far better."

The Angel yelled in anger, as he swung his spear at the Demon. Crow dodged the blow easily, before smirking. "Oh yes, it suits you to a tee~ Attacking a human far weaker than yourself, knowing full well that she couldn't best you. Tell me, is it a normal practice for the Heavenly Host to kill their Father's creations? I thought the opposite was true. . . and you call _my_ kind the deceivers." He laughed again, a deep chuckle that echoed about the mission and beyond. From her place in the courtyard, Alexiel closed her eyes and held onto her bleeding arm. She would have loved to see Crow's true form, but he had asked her not to, and she would respect his wishes.

Above her, she could hear the sounds of a battle. The swish of the Angel's spear, and the solid clank of something metallic clashing with it, but still she kept her eyes shut. The Angel bellowed and screeched like a wild animal, and all the while she heard the deep chuckle of Sir Crow.

Soon, the struggle for power erupted into a wave of air that blew Alexiel face down to the ground. But she didn't move. Instead she lay with her uncut cheek pressed against the dirt, and fought to breathe. Now that the Angel was no longer after her, the woman found herself entirely overwhelmed by her near-death experience. She hyperventilated as she clutched her wounded arm and fought to think clearly.

Alexiel lost all sense of time, as the battle waged above her, and she fought to calm down. But soon enough, the world went quiet, save for her labored breathing. It was only as a hand landed on her back, that the woman was brought back to the present.

Slowly, Alexiel opened her eyes to regard the demon that had saved her. Her chest heaved, as she looked about them frantically, before Crow's hands cupped her face. He studied her for a long moment, before his eyes grew unreadable.

"It's alright, Alexandra. It is over. The Dominion is no more."

And with those words, Alexiel broke down. Tears cascaded down her pale face as she sobbed in pure relief. Crow enveloped her in his arms, holding her close as she cried.

"I'm s-sorry, Crow! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"There is no shame in crying, my dear. Not after what you've been through." He kissed her hair, as he cradled her close to his blackened heart. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. Please forgive me."

Alexiel looked up through her wet lashes, before she kissed his cheek and buried her face into his chest. "No. You came just in time, Crow," she murmured emotionally. "Thank you, thank you…"

For sometime, the demon and woman sat in the courtyard embracing. Then, as the stars began to line the horizon, the man picked the woman up in his arms and escorted her back to her car.

"Come," he said soothingly. "We must get you home and tend to that arm of yours before it gets any worse."

As he put her into the passenger seat and began to drive them back into the city, Alexiel noted that her beloved Crow didn't let go of her hand once. And in that moment, it was the most comforting thing he could have done.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was a bit different than the others for obvious reasons, but I quite enjoyed it. Now we have Angels in play and the dear Crow has killed one. XD What ever will Alexiel and Crow face next? ;)

I hope you are all enjoying their journey as much as I am.

Until next time,

 _ **~ Lyn**_


End file.
